For Love of Land and Sea and All Those in-Between
by Adaven
Summary: All the purely character related imagines I've written for tumblr. This'll be any and all pairings or types of relationships (though nothing above T rating) and will be updated when I get new prompts. So far everything is related to the Sea Three and there is a wide variety of chapters. Requests are open.
1. Warm, Happy, Calm

The world was black and white and grey. That is simply how it was. You didn't see colors without finding your soulmates and soulmates so rarely existed on the Isle of the Lost. Having a Soulmate was a weakness some said. They were villains, soulmates only happened to heros said others. Her mother always said the former. So that's what Uma always thought.

The world was black and white and grey and Uma was perfectly content to let it stay that way.

Uma was young when she found herself down on the docks. She had been sent to buy fish for the chip shop from the fearsome Captain Hook. Despite his reputation, Uma wasn't scared. Why would she be? She was the daughter of Ursula, the most feared sea witch in the world. Hook and his crew couldn't do anything to her.

Walking into the fishing store Uma saw a bored looking girl who she recognized as Harriet Hook at the counter.

"I'm here for fish." Uma said confidently. The elder girl just glanced at her before looking back at whatever she was reading.

"Harry, be useful for once." Harriet ordered.

"Make me!" A high pitched voice challenged. A small boy came into view and Uma figured he must be Harry Hook. Uma had never met him before but she had heard that he was a right piece of work even as young as they were. He was scrawny and unimpressive looking, his hair wild and clothes tattered. Uma was about to dismiss him when a flash of something caught her eye. Something violent and angry and warm. Something far different from the black and white and grey of the world. Uma looked back at the boy but the color was gone, leaving only him staring at her with wide eyes. She wandered if he had seen something as well. He helped her without saying a word, just staring at her suspiciously. Uma stared back at him, not missing the way the color appeared in the corner of her vision each time she glanced at him. He seemed calmer, not like the holy terror she had heard he was. Late that night she wandered if he had seen a color when looking at her, and if her color had been what caused his change in behavior.

After that day Harry and Uma began hanging out more, neither able to help the childish curiosity that gripped them and begged for them to see the colors again. It was addicting for her, his warm violent color. She didn't know what the color was called but she didn't dare tell anyone about what she saw when she was with Harry. It was their terrifying secret. To have a soulmate was to have a weakness, something neither of them could afford on the Isle.

They danced around the question, both wanting to be near each other but neither wanting to be seen as weak. It took them weeks to actually stop and try to figure out what to do, making sure to never touch each other and confirm their fears. When Uma finally decided they needed to figure out what to do she and Harry found a secluded alleyway.

At first she had suggested it was just a trick, it couldn't be true. They were villains and villains didn't have anything as pure as soulmates, they didn't even feel love or compassion. But then Harry was there with his hand on her arm and the sudden burst of color proved her wrong. She stared at him in amazement as he gaped at her. Having it proven made it all so much more real to the both of them. They both fled the alley.

They avoided each other for several days after that. No one could know about their weakness, even at their age they knew that all important fact. Uma though Harry would avoid her forever and even though that thought made her feel ill she understood. So when he pulled her down an abandoned alley two weeks after the incident she was surprised.

"We can be pirates." He said, excitement lighting up his eyes.

"What?" Uma asked not sure where Harry, who was already a pirate by birth, was going.

"Me da said a pirate's crew always looks out fer each other, no matter wha. If wer pirates then it's not a weakness, just how it is." Harry gripped her arm tightly and Uma had to pause when she saw his color. She really did love of warm and confident it was. Then she shook her head and pushed him off.

"People would still know."

"Then we'll be good at hiding. We can be the most feared pirates of the Isle. And we can see more than the others. Tha means we know more." He was insistent, reaching out again for physical contact. Uma couldn't immediately find fault in his argument. His color was really so comforting.

"I'm the Captain." She stated, expecting him to argue. The boy just grinned and leaned down. Pressing his lips against her's in what she assumed was a kiss. He pulled back, releasing her. His color remained, staining the whole world with its violence.

"And I'll be the First Mate."

The world was black and white and grey and warm.

It was a few years before Uma saw another color. She was walking with Harry through the streets of the Isle when she saw it. Something bright and energetic in the corner of her eye. But when she turned to look all she found was a mass of people. She glanced at Harry to see if he had noticed and saw him staring at the crowd. They both knew multiple soulmates existed, but even when they only continued to see one color after kissing they hadn't thought they would have another. Having one soulmate on the Isle was unheard of, having two or more was surely impossible. And yet, a bright and happy and unmistakably different color had caught their eye from the crowd.

Harry and Uma had come to accept that they were soulmates. Honestly they didn't really see why everyone thought so negatively of it outside of the fact that compassion and love were involved. They had each other's backs to the day they died and that level of companionship was rare and valuable on the Isle. So when they saw the other color, they were eager. They wanted to find the other person to make their world's whole, another person to have their backs. They spent far more time around the market after that day.

Finding who the color belonged to was nearly impossible. It didn't show up every day but when it did they lost it to the crowds. The color was gorgeous and strange in Uma's eyes, something so bright and out of place in the dreary atmosphere of the Isle she hardly believed it was real. Even so, she loved it just as she loved the violence and warmth of Harry's color.

The Isle was a rough place to live. Fighting, stealing, lying cheating were all just parts of living there. So when they passed an alleyway with an elder boy beating up someone their age, they didn't hesitate to pass right on by. That is until a flash of color caught Uma's eye. She stopped at the entrance of the alley with the two boys, looking at the only two people in the area of the flash. Harry had stopped too, no doubt having seen the color as well, both of them just watching. Eventually the elder boy was done having his fun, pushing past them with a sneer. There was no bright color when he passed. Harry and Uma's eyes fixed on the boy leaning heavily against the wall. His skin was covered in bruises, a cut slowly dribbling blood from his lip. Uma could see the violent color as the blood trailed down his chin and dripped onto the alley floor. He looked up at them and pushed himself off the wall, swaying slightly at the movement as he held his fists up ready for a fight. Uma could appreciate his bravery. Harry approached him first, grabbing his arm and pulling the boy so he leaned against him, Harry's hand wrapped around his arm. She saw Harry freeze as he looked around in awe. The boy was struggling against him but stopped when Harry didn't start hurting him. He looked up at the young pirate and froze as well.

"What's yer name?" Uma asked, she knew this was the person they had been looking for.

"Uh, I'm not sure? My dad says I'm not manly enough to have his name."

"Whos yer da?"

"Gaston," Uma frowned. She wasn't very fond of the muscular brute and his two eldest offspring. She had heard rumors that his youngest wasn't all that similar to him. They were nasty rumors that said he was kind and compassionate. Uma had never believed them, but looking at the boy now she could almost see it. He didn't look like he was made for the Isle. Sure he was large and strong but his expression was too innocent. Remembering the strange color that belonged to him Uma thought he seemed like a fish out of water. She stepped forwards and grabbed his other arm and stopped. Mingling next to Harry's violence and warmth was brightness and happiness, something Uma rarely truly felt on the Isle. The boy's color breathed new life into her world.

"Gil," Uma whispered, then turned to look the boy dead in the eyes. "Why don't you go by the name Gil?" She asked. The boy looked at her in amazement, slowly nodding his head. Uma gave him a small smile, usually reserved only for Harry.

"How would you like to join our crew Gil? I'm the Captain and Harry is the first mate. You can be the second mate. We are going to be the most fearsome pirates on the whole Isle, so whatda say?" Uma asked. Gil still looked confused, and Uma guessed that was to be expected. She sighed expecting to have to say more, when Gil nodded again. She learned what her color was only a few minutes later.

From that day on her world was warm and happy and calm, and all the other colors of the rainbow.


	2. Sea Three Sentinel AU

This is written based on a request by Firelizard46. Honestly I have no idea how this turned out, I had never even heard of the Sentinel tv show or Sentinel AU until I read the request so all the info I have came from a midnight wiki crash course and a few videos I found on YouTube. So I'm really sorry if this isn't anything like what you wanted Firelizard46. Hope it's at least somewhat enjoyable? I must have gone through at least a dozen different variations of this story, before finally just sitting down and writing whatever came to mind. So I'm sorry if it sucks, I will totally understand if you don't like it.

* * *

Sentinels were born with a genetic advantage. They had a sensory awareness that could be developed beyond that of ordinary humans. Or so the stories said. Not all that many people on the Isle believed such people existed, which was perfectly fine for the few sentinels who did walk the streets.

Honestly it was all Uma's doing that they ever found out about each other's secret. Harry didn't even understand his abilities all that well and Uma certainly didn't tell the whole world about hers. It was only after Harry had gone into a fit of rage because his hearing was acting up and a fly was buzzing around the room, that Uma intervened. She said it was because he annoyed her with his complete lack of control. She helped him figure out how to use his abilities to his advantage. He still messed up and he became known as insane around the Isle for his dangerous fits, but even that Uma turned to their advantage. Uma could turn anything into an advantage. Harry admired that about her, and even after she was done showing him the basics, he stuck around. They were a dangerous duo, alone together in figuring out how to make it on the Isle.

* * *

Harry didn't really remember how Gil came into their lives. The boy was just there, as if he had always been, a bright light in the darkness of the Isle. They never told him what they were, and he never asked. It probably would have made everyone's lives easier if they had told him, but this was the Isle and no matter how caring and innocent Gil was, letting ordinary people know about Sentinels would be like painting a target on their back. So Gil stayed in the dark, and the three of them were content, to an extent.

Gil's awful home life wasn't exactly a secret. It was the Isle though, everyone's home life was awful, so when he came to them with cuts and bruises they patched him up and that was all. Sometimes Harry felt his blood start to boil, or Uma would glare at nothing, but Gil always reassured him he was fine, his calming touch and gentle smile making them a little less angry. Harry wished he had taken care of Gil's family.

He was wandering the streets by himself when he heard it. Something off. Something very very not right. He followed the sound, listening to his gut. Winding through the streets and alleys Harry realized there were only two people he was attuned to enough to be able to hear them well at such a distance. When he finally recognized the sound as someone crying, he broke into a run.

Gil was huddled down a dark alley, surrounded by crates that blocked him off from the rest of the world. Harry found him with his head down, muffling the sounds of his crying ever so slightly. Even in the darkness Harry could see the blueish purple bruises forming all over the blonde boy. The metallic scent of blood assaulted his nose and he felt his grip on his abilities slipping.

"What happened?" Harry growled, teeth clenched as fury burned through his veins. Gil looked up startled, his eyes glistening and tear tracks making their way down his dirt covered face. There was a cut across his forehead, the blood staining his hair and dripping onto the ground.

"Harry?"

"What happened?" Harry bit out his tone fierce and commanding.

"It's fine, my fault entirely, I shoulda been a stronger." Gil said as he attempted to stand. Harry knew though. He knew exactly who had hurt Gil so badly and he wanted them dead. Gil was his friend, one of his partners in crime, his - Harry didn't even know, but Gil was his. His and Uma's and someone had gone too far, even for the Isle. Throwing caution to the wind Harry threw out all his senses, stretching them as far as he could to find the culprits and hunt them down. He staggered back at the onslaught. There was too much, far too much. Too much of Gil's blood, his ragged breathing, his unsteady footing. He heard and felt, saw and smelled everything. His head went fuzzy as he started to slip into a raging haze.

Harry wasn't sure how long he was out of it, but he came to with Gil's hand on his arm. The blonde was watching him with worried eyes, a new cut across his cheek starting to ooze blood. Harry froze when he realized he had been the one to hurt Gil this time. Seeing that Harry was calmer, Gil slumped back against the wall, his panting ragged and his eyelids heavy. Quickly Harry grabbed the larger boy and pulled him against his side, supporting him. He started speaking, a constant mantra that Gil was hurt, hoping Uma would hear it and help.

It took too long in Harry's mind to get Gil to Uma. She had heard him, and helped lay the half unconscious boy on a cot in a back room of the chip shop. Together they worked tirelessly to bandage Gil's wounds and stop the bleeding. Harry always kept at least one hand touching Gil, letting the contact keep him calm and grounded. Uma was doing the same, though she tried to seem less obvious about it. They both wanted to make Gil's family pay for hurting him, but at the moment they stayed at his side, content to protect him. Slowly they drifted off, side by side, letting the strong familiar sound of Gil's heartbeat guide them to sleep.


	3. Harry Hook Injured

Hey! This was done at the request of oh_Hell_yes on ao3. They wanted one were they were fighting some other villains and Harry was injured. Honestly this is a bit more Gil and Uma centric than Harry but I hope you still like it. As always I'd love to hear what you think!

* * *

Uma knew she had enemies on the Isle. Everyone did, it was just a fact of life for them. She and her crew especially had several enemies, they didn't exactly gain all their territory by being nice to the gangs who opposed them. But even so, Uma wasn't overly concerned about the small gangs fighting back. Her crew was second only to Mal's gang, and without the Rotten Four around they were the top dogs. So when she, Harry, Gil and Bonny were ambushed on the docks late one evening, Uma was actually taken slightly off guard because who was honestly that stupid?

Their attackers were a decent sized gang of five other vks. They had slunk out from behind a row of barrels, swords drawn and swinging towards their turned backs. Harry had caught the sword aimed at Uma with his hook, his eyes alight with anger and glee. The moment Bonny realized what was happening she took off, sprinting down the docks to find back-up, one of their attackers running after her. Uma smirked knowing Bonny would never be caught and pulled out her sword, her blood already singing with the prospect of a fight. She had to admit, she was fairly impressed with their skills, all four of them were able to almost match their skill level. Two went after Harry, no doubt thinking he was the most dangerous of the three, leaving both Uma and Gil to face off one to one. Uma swung and sliced and twirled, dancing around her opponent who tried to match her step for step. He was good, determination and anger written on his face twisting his features into a snarl as she evaded his swipes.

Over the clashing of swords she heard a splash. Glancing towards the sound, she found the two Harry had been facing to be smirking down at the water before they ran over to help their comrades. Uma cursed under her breath as she now had to dodge two swords. She glanced over at Gil to find him doing just fine, picking up one of the vks and throwing her at her companion. Smirking Uma threw herself into her own fight, waiting until Harry resurfaced and could take them off of her again. Only he wasn't resurfacing. There were no angry shout or "hiya", no familiar red coat pulling itself back onto the dock. Quickly Uma backed towards the water, careful not to let them push her in as well. Looking away for just a moment her heart froze. The murky water was lapping at the posts, a few bubbles rising to the surface. Red, not the red of Harry's coat, stained the dark surface.

"Gil!" Uma shouted, swinging at her opponents and forcing them back. The blonde looked up, one of his vks trapped by his arm while the other was trying to stumble to their feet. Seeing the panic Uma was trying to hide, his eyes widened and his teeth clenched, giving her a short nod. That was all she needed before she was leaping off the dock, leaving Gil to handle all four vks.

Uma plunged into the cold water, eyes searching the murky depths frantically for the familiar red coat. She saw it, floating several feet beneath her. His eyes were closed, his skin snowy against the shady water and a nasty gash on his forehead was bleeding into the water. Kicking out, Uma reached for him, grabbing his wrist and pulling him close before swimming desperately for the surface. Harry was far to still. Uma broke the surface with a gasp, holding Harry's head out of the water she swam towards one of the many ladders. Gil was there, crouched down on the dock and reaching out towards them. He grabbed Harry's coat and hauled him up out of the water, letting Uma climb up as well. Bonny had returned with several other Wharf Rats leaving Uma and Gil able to focus solely on Harry. The boy who was normally never quiet was still between them. Too still.

"He's not breathing," Uma said her hands moving towards Harry's chest but Gil's beat her's there. CPR was not something taught in a class on the Isle, but it was something most people who worked near the docks had at least some understanding for. Gil was no exception as he worked to get the water out of Harry's lungs. His movements became more panicked as Harry remained unresponsive, Uma watching them closely.

A cough shook Harry's body and Gil sat back as Uma helped the other boy roll over. Water spilled out of his mouth as he coughed and gagged, his breath coming in shaky gasps. But he was breathing and that was enough for Uma and Gil. After he was done expelling the water, he rolled back onto his back with a groan, his eyes fluttering closed as he returned to unconsciousness. The four vks were gone, the Wharf Rats milling around the trio waiting for orders and making sure no one else came near them. Uma and Gil didn't even need to speak to know what they had to do. Gil lifted Harry up as Uma stood and barked orders to the crew. Then she was back as Gil's side, leading him towards the ship as any onlookers were scared away. Uma was eternally grateful the Lost Revenge wasn't far from where they had been ambushed. The three of them were soon safe in the confines of the captain's quarters, allowing Uma to relax. She helped swiftly change Harry's shirt and pants, then changed herself so neither of them caught a cold from their soaking clothes. Gil pulled out all the blankets he could find and wrapped Harry and Uma in them before finding some spare bandages and alcohol. Uma pulled out a needle and thread and they worked together quietly to patch up Harry's head wound. Harry groaned and stirred as Gil wrapped his head, but he calmed as Uma ran her fingers through his hair, leaning into her touch.

When Harry was patched up and asleep, Uma turned her gaze to Gil. The boy looked awful, cut and bruises littering his skin. He hadn't smiled once since she had dived into the water, his happy demeanor replaced by pure determination and Uma knew, self-loathing. Gil would twist the entire situation around so he was at fault for Harry getting hurt. In trying to make up for his perceived failure he would neglect himself and Uma wouldn't stand for it.

"Sit," she ordered, pointing at her desk chair. Gil looked a bit startled, opening his mouth to protest then snapping it shut at the look she gave him. He moved from the bed to the chair, Uma following him with the spare bandages and alcohol.

"'M fine Uma,"

"Then I won't have much to do," she said as she set about checking him over. There were only a few cuts she found needed to be bandaged, none of which needed stitches. It only took her a few minutes to finish her work, Gil staring at Harry the whole time.

"He'll be fine, it takes more than a cut to take Harry down." Uma said as she tied the last bandage. Gil nodded, a faint smile on his lips.

"Yeah, and we got him till he is better," he said. The two moved back to the bed after Gil made sure Uma wasn't in need of medical treatment, sitting on the edge looking at their shared love. Uma ran her fingers through Harry's hair, smirking as he leaned into her touch. She felt the exhaustion of the day beginning to weigh on her, the thrill of battle and adrenaline wearing off. She tried to fight it off, knowing someone would have to wake Harry up every few hours in case his head wound was more serious than they thought. Then Gil's hands her gently pushing her to lay down, another blanket already being thrown over her and Harry.

"I'll wake you in a bit," he assured when she tried to protest. She almost ordered him to sleep, knowing he must be exhausted as well from taking on all four vks. But she knew he was worried and no amount of her ordering him would make him stop watching over them until he knew they were both safe again. She had dealt with his overprotective nature enough to know that while she could force him to not completely neglect himself, he would only be completely soothed by letting him help and watch over them.

"I take next shift," Uma said, waiting until Gil nodded before she relaxed against Harry's side, taking comfort in the feel of his chest rising and falling and that Gil was looking out for them.


	4. Till Death Do Us Part

Hey everyone! So uh, this one is sorta dark, not gonna lie. T.F. Crosby (the person who requested this) you are a cruel person. Then again so am I, because I actually took on this prompt. Also thank you for what you said about my writing, that really meant a lot to me. Warning for major character death, this hurt to write I cried a bit while typing some of it. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Illness was common on the Isle. People died from it every day. The Isle was the perfect breeding ground for all sorts of bacteria and viruses, and with very little medicine available even the simplest of head colds could rapidly turn into killers. Those who had weaker immune systems were killed off quickly, usually during infancy and early childhood. Almost everyone who made it to their teenage years had a good chance of surviving the outbreaks constantly running through the Isle.

Everything started with a freak snowstorm that blew in from the west. It had been around midday when the ever present clouds darkened further, throwing the streets even farther in shadows as snow began to fall on the unsuspecting residents of the Isle. Gil walked through the market, looking through the vendors for plates. The chip shop was running low and Uma had decided he was the best suited to fetching them. Especially with the colder weather, most of the crew had been ordered to stay inside as much as possible, but Gil wasn't bothered by it. Nor was he bothered by all the people coughing and sneezing around him. When the snow began to fall he shivered slightly but pushed forwards, determined to complete his task before the ground became too slippery. He found several vendors with one or two plates, buying them all. As the snow fell harder, he decided it was best to head back to the shop. He wound his way through the streets and alleys, sticking to patches of snow instead of the freezing wet pavement when possible.

The inside of the chip shop was marginally warmer than the streets. A metal bin had been brought in, the crew throwing random items into the fire burning inside. Uma came out just as Gil was walking towards the back table. She glanced at the stack of plates in his hands and reached out for them, but Gil pulled back.

"There were a lot a people coughin out there, I can wash them off if you want me to." Gil offered. Those in hearing distance shrunk back at the news, no one wanting to get too close to items with possible diseases on them.

"Fine, its in back." Uma said and Gil nodded starting to head towards the kitchen. "You're good right?" Uma asked as he passed her. He just gave her a wide grin.

"Course! I'mma Son of Gaston," he replied, nudging open the door and starting to wash off the plates as best as he could. Gil wasn't worried about falling ill like some of the others were, honestly it was half the reason he was the one sent to fetch plates. The Gaston family just didn't get sick. It didn't matter if the rest of the Isle was ill, the four Gastons would still be completely healthy. Harry often complained about how lucky he was, having been the victim of a few colds throughout his life. Uma was just less concerned about his health, focusing on the other more vulnerable members of the crew instead of him, something Gil was completely fine with. Finishing washing the plates, he laid them down to dry next to the sink and went out to join the crew. The rest of the day was spent inside the chip shop, the rowdy group taking up their entire table in back as they ate, played games and let their trash can fire ward off the chill.

Harry, Gil and Uma were the last people in the shop. Ursula had allowed Uma to close for the night as the snow had kept customers away all day. Uma was finishing cleaning up while Harry and Gil relaxed at the table. Harry was tossing items into the bin, watching the way the dying coals glowed as they were hit. Gil was sitting with his head on the table feeling more tired than he usually did. His eyes were drooping closed when a strange sensation started in his throat. It reminded him of the one time he had eaten too fast and started choking, a tingling, constricting feeling.

Gil coughed.

* * *

Nearly two weeks had gone by. Two weeks of Gil coughing. After the first day, Bonny had checked him over to see if she could determine the reason, but she came up with nothing. By Isle standards Gil was still healthy. Harry and Uma tried to hide their concern, but most of the crew could see through their facade. Gil wasn't sent out as often, Uma preferring to keep him him close and out of the cold. Every meal, Gil was given a full plate, Harry refusing to acknowledge that his own was a little sparser. Both of them made sure Gil had the best seat by the fire bin, the crew never once complaining about the special treatment. They were all worried.

Gil knew he was being favored. It was strange to him, he was usually the one who was concerned about Uma and Harry. He would often wave off their gazes when he fell into a coughing fit, but he didn't argue with their protective measures. In fact he found them sort of nice, he enjoyed spending more time around the chip shop, though Harry's insistence of giving him extra food was irritating. Sometimes Bonny would ask him questions on how he was feeling, and every time he told her he was fine it was just a cough. He never mentioned how he was steadily becoming more tired as the days progressed, thinking it just had to do with his declining amount of sleep. Nor did he mention the dull ache beginning in his chest, figuring he was just sore from the fits and not wanting to worry them any more. He was a son of Gaston, he would be perfectly fine.

* * *

Gil knew something was different the moment he woke up. He could feel it, a buzzing energy he so rarely felt, yet knew exactly what it meant. Tumbling quickly out of bed, Gil rushed to the small window in his room, tripping over blankets in his haste. The curtain was yanked away, his eyes shutting as bright sunlight fell onto his grinning face. He basked in the warm glow, only turning away when his door was opened with a bang. Harry was standing in the doorway, a grin sliding onto his face when he saw how excited Gil was.

"Cap'ns already up, said ye could use some sun." Harry said as he watched Gil strap on his sword and put his bandana on, before the two were heading towards Uma's quarters.

Sunny days were a rarity on the Isle. They also happened to be Gil's favorite type of weather. He loved the warm feeling of the sun on his skin and the brightness it brought to the otherwise dreary Isle. While they would never admit it, Gil knew Uma and Harry enjoyed sunny days as well. They had a tradition for anytime the clouds parted, a special place on the beach away from everyone else where the three of them could just have fun and be themselves beneath the sun.

Uma was just putting on her hat when they entered. She looked them both over, shaking her head at Gil's expression.

"Have you coughed any?" She asked as she approached them. Her question only made Gil smile harder.

"Nope!" he said, happy that his throat had felt completely normal even though he usually had at least one coughing fit right after waking up. Uma stared at him for a moment as they walked down the gangplank, then shrugged. The famed Gaston immune system must have finally kicked in. Today really was a nice day.

They made it to the beach just as the sun burned away the last wisps of fog. The ocean was sparkling, it's usually dull color almost blue. Uma settled herself on a rock, smiling to herself as Gil took advantage of Harry's turned back to tackle him. Leaning back, her eyes fell closed as she listened to the soft crashing of the waves let the warmth of the sun lull her into relaxation. She was glad today was a sunny day, she needed to wash away all the worry and concern which had been building up inside her for the last two weeks. Hearing her boys laughing and having fun was one of the best sounds in the world to her, a way to forget about the horrors of the Isle.

"Uma! Look what we found!" Gil called, pulling her back into the present. She glanced at the two of them, noticing how Gil's hair was now freely falling around his shoulders and both of their arms were full of shells and other beach trinkets. Gil dumped all of his findings on the rock next to her, Harry adding his to the pile. As Uma looked through their offered treasures, Gil laughingly told her how Harry had almost fallen into a tide pool, the hook wielding boy vehemently denying the story. She grinned as she placed a particularly nice sea shell and starfish in her pockets, standing as Gil begged her to go and see the pool. The next few hours were just spent wandering the beach, splashing in the shallow water and the occasionally rough housing between Harry and Gil. By the time the three of them made it back to the ship, the sun was beginning to sink lower, clouds covering the dying light. All three of them had grins they couldn't fully suppress. The crew just shook their heads, not saying a word as they already knew of the unspoken tradition between the three. They grabbed some food from the chip shop, sitting around just watching the old television and mocking the royals until it grew late and they parted for their respective cabins. As Uma lay awake she couldn't help but think it had been one of the best days she had had in a long time. The concern for Gil was all but gone, the boy hadn't coughed once all day. Everything was fine.

* * *

Harry woke to a weak thud at his door and a bad feeling in his gut. Grabbing his hook, Harry cautiously made his way to the door, listening closely for any hint of who might be on the other side. The sound of coughing had Harry throwing open the door. Gil stumbled into his room, falling against Harry who only just managed to catch the larger boy. Harry stared at him in shock as Gil's entire body shook with violent coughs. His breathing was ragged and strained, as if it was hard to draw in each breath. Gil's skin was burning, sweat making his golden hair stick to his face and neck. Harry felt his blood freeze Gil managed to lift his head, his eyes dull and glassy.

"Uma!" Harry shouted. He threw Gil's arm over his shoulder and began hauling him towards the captain's quarters. Harry wasn't quite in the slightest and people began sticking their heads out of rooms to see what all the commotion was about. When they reached Uma's room she was already standing in the doorway and the crew was buzzing with activity.

Gil was laid down on Uma's bed, Bonny stepping into the room as well and pushing her captain and first mate back as she began checking over Gil. Harry was pacing, his eyes never wavering leaving the bed. Uma was quiet and still, a hundred different plans and possibilities running through her mind, trying to keep the horrible nagging voices out of her head. _Only people who look that bad are dead people._ It taunted making her grind her teeth in anger. _I know_. She snarled back as she started going through all the plans again.

Bonny cursing made her the focus of both Harry's and Uma's intense stares. She stood and faced them, biting her lip as she tried to figure out what to say.

"He has a nasty fever. I can't tell fer sure what is makin him cough but I have a guess." She stopped not wanting to say anything else.

"Tell us," Uma commanded and Bonny looked away, rubbing her face.

"If I'm right, and I can't be sure, but I think he might have pneumonia. A very bad case of it too," she said, not able to look at them as she said it. The room was silent for a moment, only Gil's ragged breathing in the background.

"Wha does he need?" Harry asked, his voice low.

"If it's pneumonia then there is nothing-"

"I asked wha does he need." Harry growled out stopping Bonny mid sentence with the pure venom in his voice. She had never heard Harry sound so serious.

"It's an infection, some type of antibiotic should help. But Harry, people don't just-" she trailed off, leaving the end of her thoughts hanging.

"Yeah, well e's not people, e's Gil. I'll be back with medicine." Harry said, leaving no room for arguments from anyone. He slammed the door closed on his way out, Uma and Bonny able to hear him barking orders at the wide awake crew. Uma knew the entire Isle would be turned upside down if that was what it took. She just wished she could be out there looking as well. Instead she ordered Bonny to tell her everything she knew and how to help Gil until Harry returned.

Harry came back with a bottle of pills in hand. Uma and Bonny had been working on changing out the wet cloths in an attempt to cool Gil down, when he threw open the door.

"It was all we could find, the rest of the crew is still looking," Harry said passing the pills to Bonny for her to prepare. He grabbed a cloth as well, the trio falling into silence as they worked. Gil was pale and shaking, his cheeks flushed crimson. He was gasping, each breath obviously painful and too short. His skin burned beneath Harry's and Uma's fingers, the cool wet cloths barely making a dent in the heat.

"He needs to drink this," Bonny said, pushing a glass of cloudy water towards Uma. Getting Gil to drink any of it was a struggle, he could barely breath let alone swallow. Harry sat behind Gil, propping him up and holding him close as he hummed a sea shanty. Uma and Bonny did their best to get him to drink even some of the liquid. After the glass was empty and several more rags were soaked, they laid him back down, Uma moving to run her fingers through his hair.

"There's nothin else we can do." Bonny said.

"Ye mean we jus sit here and wait?" He asked incredulously. At her nod he stood up quickly, hands balled into fists. "There has te be somethin else we can do, I won jus sit around and wait fer him te-" Harry cut himself off. He was now standing very close to Bonny.

"There is nothin else,"

"Te hell with tha, I-"

"Harry!" Uma interrupted, stopping her first mate in his tracks. She threw a glance at Bonny who nodded and quickly left the room, she didn't want to be near Harry when he was like this. Harry was staring blankly at the wall, his entire body tense and ready to fight. Slowly he turned around to face Uma who was standing next to Gil, her arms crossed. Seeing Gil, sweet innocent sunshiny Gil, looking so tortured while Uma stood next to him completely calm made something snap.

"Do you not even care?" He asked. Uma looked faintly startled by the question.

"What?"

"You don't even care, if you did you wouldn't be so calm. How can you not care? He was one of us since the beginning and he's dying and you don't even care! Why don't-"

"Harry Hook!" Uma shouted, glaring at Harry. He stopped, eyes widening as he realized what he had said, all the anger draining from him. His eyes shifted from Gil to Uma to the ground beneath his feet.

"He's dyin Uma, thas not whats supposed to happen." He said, his voice nearly a whisper. Uma's hands grabbed his and pulled him towards the bed, pushing him to sit. She sat next to him and continued running her fingers through Gil's hair as the blond tried to sleep.

"Gil's strong, stronger than both of us, if anyone can make it its him." She said and Harry wasn't sure if she was talking to him or herself. Either way he nodded, knowing it was Uma's way of getting through this.

* * *

Fourteen hours. Fourteen whole hours since Gil had been outside Harry's room. Fourteen hours since their whole world had been turned upside down and drenched in darkness. Fourteen hours where Harry and Uma sat by his side, doing their best to soothe him even as he struggled to breathe. Fourteen hours before Gil's eyes opened and stared at them with some level of clarity.

"He-Hey guys," he said, eyes slowly flicking between their faces. A small pained smile crossed his lips.

"Good te see ya up fishbait," Harry said with a wide grin.

"How do feel?" Uma asked, waiting patiently as Gil struggled to respond.

"Hurts," he gasped out. His hands were moving, going up towards his neck and fumbling with something. Uma quickly grabbed the chain he was holding, undoing the clasp and pulling it away. It was his bull head necklace, something he never took off. She looked at him in confusion as he pushed it into her hands.

"Hot, keep it safe for me?" Uma nodded, the metal was quite warm, and placed it in her pocket for safekeeping. Gil smiled softly, the pain seeming to fade from his expression even as he still struggled to draw air. Neither of them knew what to say, but fortunately they didn't have to.

"Don't be...don't be sad. Your smiles...make...it less dark." He was smiling. Uma could feel the beginnings of tears pricking her eyes. Gil had never told either of them that, but she knew he meant it. With every time he had tried to make them laugh when they were down, every time he had found them trinkets for no reason other than to give them a gift, she knew he meant it. Even now, as he laid there in obvious pain, he was smiling at them so they wouldn't be so sad. She gave him the best smile she could even as a tear trailed down her face. Harry was doing the same, a few tears trailing down his as well. Gil sighed and relaxed back, his eyes already drooping closed, having seen both of their smiles.

"I'm sorry," he breathed. Uma and Harry both froze at the words.

"There's nothin to be sorry fer mate." Harry said, hand reaching out to shake Gil's shoulder. Get him to open his eyes and realize he had nothing to apologize for. Gil didn't move.

"Gil?" Uma said, reaching forwards as well. Her hand hovered over his mouth, waiting to feel the hot rush of air against her palm but there was nothing.

"No," Harry repeated as he shook Gil harder, not wanting, not daring to believe. "Yer not allowed to," he shouted as nothing happened. Both of them were crying, their smiles gone as they were forced to realize that their crew mate, friend, sunshine boy, their Gil, was dead.

* * *

The crew assembled on the beach during sunrise the next day. Gil's body was in a small rowboat they had stolen, covered in a sheet and surrounded by a few of his possessions and alcohol. They had refused to bury him somewhere on the Isle, neither wanting to trap him in the terrible place. Harry held a torch in one hand as he and Uma waded out into the water, pushing the boat until it was far enough out to float into the sea. As the crew sang on the shore, Harry placed the torch into the boat, making sure the wood caught fire, as Uma pushed it away from them. They watched as the small boat floated away, the alcohol helping it quickly go up in flames. Neither of them cried, having already shed all their tears for now. Uma gripped the bull head necklace that was now fastened around her neck. Harry touched the bandana now tied around his arm, having found it in his pocket from when he had stolen it during their time at the beach. As the boat sunk beneath the wave, they turned and headed back to shore where their crew was waiting. There was nothing now to keep them from their anger.

Just as the boat burned, so did the Isle.


	5. Looking Towards Tomorrow

Hey everyone! So this one is kinda short and not really my best work. School has been picking up and draining me, so I'm sorry in advance for the inevitable effect that will have on my writing. This was done at the request of xxXTheySayI'mEvilXxx. Thanks for your continued support of my writing, it really means a lot and I'm sorry this isn't my best. As always I love hearing what you all think, it always makes my day a little better.

* * *

Ben had thought this was going to be a great idea. He had gone over everything three times just to make sure it was perfect. Somewhere along the way he had to have glossed over something, missed some all important detail. That was the only possible reason for the boy's answer. Ben just didn't know why Gil had said no to coming to Auradon.

New Vks were being invited off the Isle on a weekly basis. Most of them were young, barely even teenagers. Ben wanted all of them off as soon as possible but the Council limited how many at a time, so he focused on the ones who were less capable of taking care of themselves. Only inviting younger children also made the Council happier, most of the truly dreadful villains had older children and Ben could see their wary looks whenever he mentioned starting to invite them. Sure the core four had turned out alright, but there were still other villains who made the heroes shake with fear.

Even still he persisted and began working on the list of who to bring first. He knew the first of the older kids would have to be perfect to help make the rest of the process go smoother. Evie helped as much as she could until finally they had found the perfect candidate. Gil, son of Gaston, second mate to Uma and perhaps one of the nicest Vks on the Isle. Ben had wanted to bring over Uma and Harry as well, but he knew that would cause far too much anger, especially after the events of the Cotillion. The younger kids had also been very open with how scary Harry could be and honestly Ben didn't disagree with them, even if he still wanted to give Harry another chance. So Gil, by himself, it was. He hadn't thought there would be an issue. Everyone wanted off the Isle. Yet, Gil had rejected his offer not only once, but all three times he had sent one. Which was why Ben was now back on the Isle, this time accompanied by Auradon guards instead of the core four.

* * *

They found Gil quite by accident, moving through the streets and asking where they could find him, they ran into him just as he was coming out of an alleyway.

"Gil!" Ben called, catching the bigger boy's attention immediately. Ben walked towards him smiling, the guards hanging back slightly just as Ben had ordered them to. Gil looked mildly confused for a second before he seemed to recognize Ben. Then he smiled tightly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was looking for you."

"Is it about those note things you keep sending?"

"Yeah I-"  
"I'm not leaving." Gil stated, his tone resolute. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Ben.

"But why?"

"Uma and Harry didn't get invitations." Ben had thought that perhaps this was the issue. He had heard Gil was loyal to the crew and was ready for this to be the problem.

"They will though, you have my word as King that both of them will come to Auradon. People are still just a little wary of them. But if you come then we can convince others that neither of them are bad. Please Gil, you don't belong here." Ben tried to smile reassuringly as he finished the speech he had been practicing in his head all day. Gil glanced away and seemed to be thinking.

"A lotta people have said I don't fit in here."

"I know you would fit in at Auradon, and you would be able to carve a path for Uma and Harry to follow. You would be able to learn how everything works and show them once they come. It's the best option if you think about the future." Ben said, smiling as Gil seemed to really be thinking through his words. He glanced around the street with a frown, then finally settled on staring at Ben.

"If I went with you now, maybe it would be better. But then tomorrow I would wake up and they wouldn't be there. Whats the point of planin your future if you can't get through tomorrow?" Gil said glancing behind him down the alley as he did. He looked at Ben once before turning around and disappearing. Ben's shoulders slumped at his failed plan, but he thought he could understand now. Looking down the alley, Ben could just see the top of a ship in the distance. He smiled, knowing Gil was going back to Harry and Uma, and led his own men towards the limo. One day, he would have Uma, Harry, and Gil all coming to Auradon with him. For now though, he had to find someone else.


	6. Of Ships and Swords

Hey everyone! Yeah so I'm not entirely sure what this is? It was done at the request of Mandy4873. I don't really know what else to say on this, hope you like it?

* * *

This couldn't be happening. It couldn't, not to him. He had been so sure, everyone had been. How could he of all be people be anything else? Harry kicked the wall, cursing under his breath as he began to pace the length of his room. His eyes kept wandering towards the mirror every time he turned his back to it, anger mixed with something else boiling his blood every time he saw the mark on his shoulder. It was a ship, a freaking ship of all things with a big S where the name should be.

The Isle was a hard enough place to live without the messed up society that had been created by the villains. Every only cared about who their parents were, what gang they were apart of or most importantly, what type they were. A dom or a sub, decided by a mark that just appeared round the ages of seventeen to twenty. Doms were thought to be strong, the leaders who were destined to be villains most of the time. Subs though, subs were the laughing stock of the Isle. They were the sidekicks, worthless, just there to do the bidding of doms and be easy prey for them. Harry was supposed to be a dom. He had all the makings to be one, there had never been any doubt, yet now he was standing in his room, shirt off staring at the ship with the big S on it. What would Uma think?

Would she make him step down as first mate? He didn't think she would, she had never really ascribed to the idea of one type being better than others, but still he was supposed to be feared and respected. Most people wouldn't fear, let alone respect a sub, even if it was him. Harry quickly grabbed his shirt from the bed and threw it on, trying to make the tattered material cover the mark. He growled when it didn't, putting on his coat as he stalked out of his room. No one had to know, everyone would just assume his type anyways.

* * *

Uma liked to think she knew everyone on her crew fairly well. It was her job after all to lead them to the best of her ability. So she thought she could tell when one of her crew mates was having a bad day. She especially knew when her own first mate wasn't doing very well. At first she figured it had something to do with his father, the elder Hook was always hating on his son and Harry being in a foul mood because of it wasn't all that uncommon. But Harry's behavior continued for several days. He was far angrier and more violent towards everyone he came across. On several occasions Uma had to order her to chill just as he was about the hook a person for looking at him in a way he deemed "wrong". There were even more instances where Uma didn't stop him. Within a week Harry's insane reputation multiplied, people scattering in the streets when they saw him approaching. Uma wasn't complaining, Harry's rise in fame made gaining new territory even easier, but she was concerned about what had caused the sudden change in her first mate. His agitation only grew with each passing day, until he finally snapped at Gil when the bigger boy had touched his shoulder and asked what was wrong. Uma quickly pulled Harry away from the very confused Gil. She towed him all the way to the ship, so they could have a private place to talk. Harry stumbled into his room as Uma stood just in front of the door, arms crossed as she stared at her first mate.

"What just happened?" she asked, her tone harsh and demanding. Harry didn't look at her, too busy scowling at his reflection.

"Harry…" Uma warned, she would get an answer.

"I'm te first mate, its my job te make sure the crew is fine, not his!" Harry spat out.

"Gil was worried because you've been off for days, he wasn't tryin to do your job."

"I'm perfect. Didn ask fer his concern."

"No your not, and all of us are worried not just Gil." Uma said, looking away as she confessed to Harry. The boy looked taken aback at her words, his scowl fading.

"Now what was that really about?" Uma asked, taking Harry's calmer appearance as a sign to press forwards. Harry sighed and looked at a wall, on hand moving to rub absentmindedly at his shoulder.

"Yer goin te replace me with Gil." harry mumbled, so low Uma barely heard him.

"What could have gotten that idea in yer head?" Umas asked, anger at whoever had made her first mate feel this way rising.

"It's not jus an idea, I'm weak, pathetic, and I've got the damn mark to prove it. No one's goin te fear me and I'll jus hold ye and the rest o the crew back. I-" he was cut off from his angry rant by Uma's hand in his , pulling his head down to look her in the eyes. Harry melted at the feeling of her fingers tugging him down, obeying her order instantly. Uma's expression was hard, anger burning in her eyes.

"I don't care what other people say, you are my first mate."

"But I'm a sub,"

"You think I didn't know that? We've been together for years Harry. It doesn't matter though because I chose you to be at my side no matter what. Got it?" Uma asked. By the end of her rant their faces were quite close, their foreheads just barely touching. Harry nodded, his eyes wide as he took in what she said. Then a sly grin spread across his face.

"So it don matta to ye what I am then?" Uma rolled her eyes and released him turning towards the door.

"Not when it comes to crew related issues."

"Oh? What about personal issues?" He asked with a smirk, leaning against a chair as he watched Uma open the door.

"Come by my room later if you want to find out." Uma said, glancing over her shoulder before leaving with a grin.

"Aye aye Cap'n,"

* * *

Life on the Isle was rough but Harry managed. People still avoided him in the streets and cowered when he threatened them. So what if behind closed doors he melted into everyone of Uma's touches.


	7. Queen and King of the Bottle

Hey everyone! So this was done because a few people asked for a sequel to Till Death Do Us Part. It's kind of dialogue heavy, which is something I really try to avoid in writing because it is my weak point. So I'm really sorry if they all seem out of character or whatever while speaking. Hope you enjoy it, I'd love to hear what any of you think.

* * *

The drive from Auradon to the Isle really wasn't long and yet, to Ben, it seemed to last both an eternity and a single second. Thoughts, facts, opinions, all floated around in his head as he desperately tried to organize them into some semblance of a speech. He knew he would only have a short span of time before their patience ran out, and one wrong word could make the situation spiral out of control. He had seen the looks on the vks' faces after he had made his decision, see how they treated him as if he was already a dead man walking. Evie had told him what she knew, but even the core four had seemed wary and tried to convince him not to go through with his plan. But Ben wouldn't change his mind, he needed to know why. Why they refused every invitation he sent them, even though everyone knew how much they loathed the Isle.

Perhaps, Ben thought, they were afraid to loose the power they had on the Isle. After all, they were called the King and Queen on the Isle, and their gang, the Wharf Rats, were a force to be reckoned with. Anyone who could gain such a title on a place like the Isle was person Ben wanted by his side. He had heard Uma was a leader, a visionary, who while violent and sometimes cruel had made sure the people under her were taken care of as best she could. Many of the Vks talked about the daughter of Ursula with a mix of fear and admiration. Their tones always changed to fear though when asked how she and her crew rose to such a position. No one talked about how she and the son of Captain Hook, Harry, became the rulers of the Isle, only that they did, and that they held a deep hatred for both the Isle and Auradon.

But knowing they hated Auradon, in particularly the royalty, derailed his previous idea of them being afraid of losing power. Ben rubbed his head at the jumbled mess of information. He wished the Vks at Auradon had been more forthcoming, but he understood whatever had happened to make Uma, Harry and the Wharf Rats so powerful on the Isle was something truly awful.

"Your majesty," a guard said, snapping Ben out of his thoughts. He looked around, realizing they were now parked on the Isle. Ben quickly stepped out of the vehicle, the guard closing the door behind him. He shivered slightly at the cold, oppressing gloom which seemed to cling to everything on the Isle. Guards surrounded him as they made their way towards the docks. Ben hoped the meeting went well.

* * *

Uma was notified the moment Auradon limos were seen approaching the Isle. She called the Wharf Rats back to the ship, all of them dropping whatever they were doing to board the boat. While seeing Auradon limos coming to the Isle wasn't all that uncommon anymore, something felt different about this time. There were too many of them for it to be an ordinary pick up. Uma wondered if they were finally coming for her and her crew, they had all turned down several offers to leave, something no one else did. She smirked at the idea of them thinking they could take them off the Isle by force, or even funnier, convince them to leave. Each of them had taken an oath, an oath forged in fire and blood and sickness. They would not leave, not until they were finished with their work on the Isle. Uma dared any naive Auradonian to try convincing her to break that oath.

When the guards arrive in all their yellow and blue glory, the Wharf Rats and Uma were ready for them. Only Harry was missing from their midst, but Uma knew he would arrive soon. She smiled down at the posh guards from the top of the gang plank, her crew fanning out behind her. To be honest, she was fairly surprised when none other than the newly crowned King Ben stepped forwards, but it was quickly replaced with hatred.

* * *

Ben liked to think he was somewhat used to how Vks looked. After all, many of them refused to change their appearance even after they came to Auradon, preferring to keep their rough, intimidating looks. He was used to people looking like they walked out of the scary stories parents told their children, but he always knew they were good and so they never scared him. The sight in front of him though, made shivers run down his spine. A girl stood at the top of the gang plank, her arms crossed and sword strapped to her side. She was terrifyingly regal in her stance, and Ben knew she had the advantage in this situation. He swallowed hard, then pushed forwards to stand in front of her.

"Well look who decided to pay us a visit." Uma said as she stared down at Ben. The crew around her snickered and cackled. Ben shifted, unable to fully hide his apprehension. There were an awfully lot of them, all armed to the teeth and obviously ready for a fight. It didn't help that he couldn't find the signature red coat of Harry Hook, a person he had been warned heavily about.

"Uma, daughter of Ursula, I have come to ask why you and your crew have refused all my offers to come to Auradon. None of you deserve to be here, you haven't done anything wrong." Ben said, trying to choose his words carefully.

"Beasty boy, we've done stuff you wouldn't dream of in yer worst nightmares. Don't pretend to know us." Uma scoffed. Ben had to take a deep breath. He knew, or at least figured, they had but he still hated the thought.

"Even so, please consider coming to Auradon. This Isle wasn't made for you it was made as-"

"A prison? Oh trust me, we know. It doesn't matter who it was for, you and your father still left us here to rot."

"I know we've made mistakes but I'm working on fixing them. Please, you're a leader Uma. You care for the people here. Come to Auradon and help me make a difference."

"Me? Help you? What right do you have to ask for my help? You abandoned your own people and left them to die."

"I-I didn't, we didn't know what it was like here."

"What did you think it would be like? All we get is your trash, you, your father and all the other royals are murderers."

"Now I wouldn't go that far, I've never killed anyone."

"You've killed hundreds of us. You killed a member of my crew. Because you you and your carelessness he never- none of them, stood a chance! I'm going to get out of here on my own, and I won't leave anyone behind. I know everyone under my rule and I try to take care of them. You, you don't even care to know the names of your people who you've killed You're a pathetic king, but what else can you expect from Auradon. Now get out of my sight."

"Uma wait-"

"She said get outta 'er sight, I'd listen te the captain." A new voice said. Ben turned around to see none other than Harry Hook stepping out of the shadows. His silver hook gleamed in the limited light and the crazed look in his eyes made Ben shrink away. Sounds from the deck had Ben looking back at the ship, only to see the Wharf Rats slowly advancing on them. Ben didn't try to fight the guard's hand pulling him away as they ran back towards the vehicles. Harry Hook and the Wharf Rats were in hot pursuit, the red clad boy even managing to grab Ben's coat for a split second before a guard was between them. They made it to the vehicles in record time, piling in quickly even as their pursuers fell back , throwing insults and curses towards them. The air was filled with the sounds of their hatred; mad, haunting laughter echoing through the alleys as they drove away.

* * *

Later that night, Ben found himself alone in his office. He had brushed off the concern of his parents and friends, politely declining their offers for company. The sun had just set and the excitement of the day left him feeling drained, a cold ache settling deep into his bones when he thought of his disastrous meeting. Ben sat back in his chair with a heavy sigh, closing his eyes momentarily but refusing to let himself be drawn into sleep. Not yet at least. Standing, he walked to the window and placing his hands in his pockets. He froze when he felt something small and plastic, quickly pulling it out. In his hands was a medicine bottle, the faded letters spelling out "Antibiotic" in poor handwriting. It was empty except for a rolled slip of paper. Ben took out the slip, unrolling it and staring hard at the words written there. He closed his eyes as he placed the paper back in the bottle and put it in the top drawer of his desk, a place he was sure to look everyday. He rubbed his face as he looked out the window.

He thought about what Uma had said, thought of all the people who had died from illness or injuries for no reason other than they were born on the Isle. He wondered if it was something like that which had taken Uma's crew mate. When he really thought about the situation, Uma was completely right. Part of him wanted to quit his position as King. Even though so many of the issues had originated under the rule of his father, he had never taken the time to figure out how to make the Isle itself better, focused only on rescuing people and being there hero. However, he knew this was now his responsibility, had always been his responsibility. Uma may have rejected his offer but he knew from her message she hadn't completely abandoned hope in him, even if he deserved it for being apart of the system that had killed a person so important to her. Ben seared the words on the paper into his mind, determined to never forget them. He would remember, even when the crown weighed heavily on him, he would remember.

A real king knows who they killed. Start with Gil.


	8. I See Fire

Hey everyone! This was done at the request of T.F. Crosby. So this isn't my best, like at all. I had some trouble writing it, not really sure why nothing seemed to work just right. School is picking up which sucks but hey whatever. Let me know what you think, I'm always open to constructive criticism and comments in general.

* * *

Uma wasn't entirely sure how they became separated. One moment she was fighting side by side with her crew against a rival gang, the next she and Harry were alone facing off against three of them. They had been lured into an old warehouse filled with crates and barrels by the gang, but Uma wasn't incredibly worried, even if they were on their playing field. Her crew was bigger, and better trained. Even as she squared off against one of them, Harry taking on the other two, Uma was confident in their success. Her sword sliced through the air, clanging against her opponent's as he narrowly blocked her blow. She grinned, laughing at his startled, furious expression. They danced, Uma only sustaining a cut on her arm. Her opponent's expression darkened as he took hit after hit as she slipped deftly through his defense, pushing him back and turning the tide in her favor. Then Harry was in her line of sight, backed up against a pile of crates, just managing to hold his attackers at bay. Her own opponent grinned victoriously, causing Uma to pause at the sudden change. He turned and jumped onto the pile, kicking out a hidden beam. Uma froze as the three attackers ran, the tower of crates toppling over. Harry yelped as he was buried.

The thought of going after the gang never crossed Uma's mind. She rushed towards the fallen crates and began throwing them to the side. Sweat began to form and her breathing became ragged as her throat started to burn. Glancing up, Uma froze. The air was sweltering, a bright orange glow coming from around a corner. Smoke filled her nose, it's acrid scent making her cough on reflex. The damn bastards had set the warehouse on fire! Uma turned and started digging with even greater fervour, trying to push away the panic and fear rising in her. She was a creature of the ocean, dealing with fire was not one of her strengths.

Harry was unconscious when she found him, a gash across his temple. Uma grabbed his arm and pulled him out, cursing her small build as she awkwardly began dragging Harry. The smoke was becoming thicker and her eyes were burning, begging to close. When she rounded the corner into the main area of the warehouse she paused, cold fear slithering through her veins. It was an inferno. The old crates were the perfect fuel and the red hot flames ere taking full advantage of them, clawing higher and spreading wider. Uma began to cough as her eyes scanned the area, trying to see a way out. She briefly wondered if the rest of her crew had made it out, but cast it aside to focus on her current situation. Gil was with the crew, he would keep them safe until she was back.

Uma readjusted her grip on Harry as she scanned the area. There was only one path, the rest covered in hungry flames. Gritting her teeth, Uma pushed forwards through the sweltering flames and thick smoke. Every part of her body shook, the extreme heat and added weight making her stumble and sway. A charred stack of crates crashed to the ground on her right, making her leap to the side to avoid it. She fell, landing harshly on her forearms on the burning hot floor. Uma tried to push herself up, but her arms shook and her head swam, stars covering her vision as she toppled over. Harry still unconscious body was next to her's, and she reached out, grabbing onto his arm trying to will herself to get up and keep moving for both of their sakes. But she was a creature of the sea beyond the water's protection. Stars and darkness filled her sight.

* * *

His lungs burned. His eyes burned. Everything burned, but Gil didn't care. Red hot flames licked up the walls and danced upon the abundant crates. Thick smoke filled the air, every breath on fire. His body shook, stars attempted to blind him, and his head was screaming for him to turn back. Gil refused. Uma and Harry were not out there, they were in here. They were in this burning building and he wasn't leaving without them. He had ordered the crew to get water, work at putting the fire out, then gave command to Desiree before running into the flames.

Gil cursed himself for letting Uma and Harry become separated from him during the fight. He should have been paying attention and now they were missing in a fire. A pile of crates crashed to the ground next to him, sending sparks flying and making him leap back with a hiss of pain. He crouched down as the smoke grew thicker, his eyes straining to see something, anything. The warehouse was large and Gil was beginning to loose hope of finding them when a flash of blue caught his eyes. It was quickly covered by smoke, a charred barrier of crates between him and the color, between him and Uma.

Flames blazed over the wood, a sizzling wall of white hot flames. Every inch of his being screamed for him to leave, there wasn't even a guarantee the blue was Uma, or that she was still-no! Gil shook himself, his eyes staring down the fire as he grit his teeth. He stepped forwards, his boots crunching as they crushed the glowing embers. Sparks flew up, landing on his pants and red arms. His already sweltering skin throbbed as the intense heat burned his skin further. He landed swiftly on the other side, almost crashing to the ground.

The blue was, thankfully Uma. She and Harry were both there, lying next to each other, unconscious amidst the flames. Gil grabbed Harry vaguely registering the dried blood on the side of his head, and pulled him onto his back. He then scooped Uma up in one arm, holding her close as he turned and faced the fire once more. His eyes still burned and swam with stars. Every breath felt like fire and his stomach rolled as nausea hit him. The heat made it hard to stand. But now he had Uma and Harry. They were relying on him to get them out. Gil rushed the wall of fire.

* * *

Honestly, Gil didn't know how he got outside. But he did, with both Uma and Harry in his arms. The crew was there, along with several others, all working on putting out the fire. Bonny was the one who saw them first, running to Gil's aid just as he fell to his hands and knees, vomiting. Gonzo helped Bonny pull Uma and Harry away from him, as he retched and coughed. Gil didn't last long, his adrenaline leaving him unable to resist the pull of unconsciousness. He didn't wake up for a day and a half. When he did, Uma and Harry were sitting at his side, watching over him. They didn't thank him for rescuing them, but he hadn't expected them to. As long as they were there, living and breathing, he was fine.


	9. Red Alley Favors

Hey! So this one is sorta short but I think its pretty alright. It was requested by Hessian304. I would also like to take a moment and thank everyone who comments, follows, favorites or just reads this in general. You all mean so much to me. In particular I really want to say thank you to xxXTheySayI'mEvilXxx and T.F. Crosby. You two have been commenting on practically every chapter I've written and posted and I hope you know I reread every comment you leave whenever I need a bit of help writing. So just, thanks. As always I'd love to know what you think and requests are open via the comment section or pms. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

If anyone ever asked why, Gil wouldn't have an answer for them. He wasn't sure why he had done it, just that he had. Violence was commonplace, seeing people getting beat up down an alley was normal for a morning stroll to the marketplace. Gil had seen it a hundred times before, occasionally contemplating stepping in, never going through with the idea. But there was just something so wrong about the scene down the alley, the way red stained the walls and the floor along with the coat the boy wore. Gil couldn't say why he stopped, why it was wrong, but it was. He stepped into the alley, drawing himself up and trying to look as intimidating as possible. The attackers were not much older than him, and while Gil couldn't win against his family, he could beat almost anyone else.

"Hey!" He shouted, catching the three off guard. They hadn't expected anyone else to show up, why would they? The red clad boy used the distraction to his advantage, twisting out of their hold and reaching for one of their knives. Gil threw a punch, knocking one of the assailants back. The boy slashed and stabbed, as Gil pummeled them, quickly forcing the three to retreat, scurrying away as they nursed their cuts and bruises. Gil grinned, turning to look at the boy who was eyeing him warily. He vaguely recognized him, probably having seen him around school, but couldn't quite put a name to the face. The boy was tall, but small compared to him.

"I'm Gil," he said trying to look non-threatening even as he kept up his guard. The boy was still holding a knife after all and Gil had seen just how vicious he could be with it.

"Harry, Harry Hook," the boy responded, tucking the knife in his pocket. Gil wasn't really sure what to say, he had never saved anyone before, he didn't know what to do in this sort of situation. Most people would probably ask for a favor but Gil didn't have anything he wanted from Harry.

"I ain't thankin ye, I dinna need yer help," Harry said, cutting off Gil's train of thought. He spun on his heel and walked away, leaving Gil alone with only the red alley to remember what had happened.

It wasn't the last time he ever saw the pirate boy, just the last time the incident was ever mentioned. Both of them remembered it though. Every time they ran into each other, every future fight were they inevitably had each other's backs. When Harry introduced Gil to Uma and the three became inseparable partners in crime, Gil supposed that was the exact sort of favor he would have wanted, but could never have asked for.


	10. Tock Tick

Hey everyone! So I was planning on posting this tomorrow but I really want to post this. I did this request for Ishtel. I'm sorry I didn't quite fill the last part of your request, I hope what I did write makes up for that. This one is probably one of my shortest pieces so far, but I still like it. FYI this does have dark themes, so if that's not your cup of tea, I don't suggest reading this chapter. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy and I'd absolutely love to hear what you think.

* * *

Harry's father hated clocks. They reminded him of the Tick Tock Croc, which in turn reminded him of Peter Pan. Harry's father loathed Peter Pan.

Harry was fascinated with clocks. He found them strange, how could such a small contraption run people's lives? There was almost always one in his pocket, wrapped up in a cloth to silence the ticking when he was around his father. Once his father had heard it, the scar on his chest wouldn't have been as bad if there had been medical supplies in the brig. Harry had spent nearly four days down there, staunching the blood with his jacket until enough had dried to act like its own bandage. Harriet thought he was dead when she was finally able to get him out. Sometimes Harry wonders if his father would have celebrated if he had died. The answer is always probably.

He never saw that pocketwatch again, but it didn't really matter, there were always others. This time he was just a little more careful with around his father. He didn't get in trouble for the shiny trinkets again, but his father always found other things to punish him for. Harry could navigate every inch of the brig blind and crawling with one hand.

The memories from that day were foggy at best. There were some horrors even his head tried to suppress. He thinks it started simply. He had laughed at some misfortune of a pirate, standing high above the deck on a mast. His hands were on his hips as he balanced on L-shaped wood, cackling madly. Harry heard the shouts of fear, but paid them no mind. He hadn't seen, hadn't known. Not until he his side was burning as a sword sliced right through his tattered shirt, not until he was falling, crashing into the deck far before, his father's screams cursing Peter Pan filling his ears. Harry should have died. How did he not die? Why could he not just have died?

Numbers swam when he looked at them. He had never been taught how to count before then, and he certainly couldn't after that day. The watch in his pocket had been messed up during the fall, something Harry would laugh at when he was alone in his room. In his father's eyes he must be both Peter Pan and the Tic Toc Croc, how perfectly awful. His fists would become bloody when he thought of being the Tic Toc Croc. His wrists would become bloody at the thought of being Peter Pan. He'd keep the watch to remember.

Uma and Gil tried, Harry knew but at the end of the day there was nothing they could do. He lived on the Jolly Roger, the Peter Pan of the Jolly Roger. He just wanted to be a Hook. He'd throw away the watch when he was a Hook. Uma and Gil couldn't make him a Hook. He had to be a Hook in his father's eyes. The watch ticked from his pocket

How? How did he get here? He's staring at his reflection in the mirror. There is knife in his right hand. Is he at the Chip Shop? He thinks it's likely, but he can't fully say why. Harry looks at the knife in his hand, his eyes immediately trailing to the scars around his left wrist. The pocket watch ticks loudly in the empty room.

Tick, tock.

Maybe this time. Maybe. Harry brings his right arm up. He brings it slashing down.

Tick, tock.

He didn't do it. The cut is deep, he is on the ground surrounded by red. He couldn't do it.

Tick, Tock

Maybe he'll die. Third time's the charm they say.

Tick. Tock.

He feels darkness rushing towards him. He feels it the same way he knows when the clock is about to mess up. It's wrong, it's right, it's like him. Its gears catch, he knows. His heart is beating unevenly.

Tick. Tock.

Maybe his father'll be happy. Maybe he'll be proud. He killed his Peter Pan. Harry laughs.

Tock. Tick.


	11. Sick Mates

Hey everyone! So this was done for T.F. Crosby. Both Gil and Harry fall ill but don't worry its not like the last time I had Gil become sick. Its short but I think its funny. Love to know what you all think!

* * *

Uma was going to kill them. She really was. If she had to listen to Harry complain about how he was dying one more time she would throw her first mate overboard. Gil was only mildly better, but even he refused to eat anything but the egg soup his mom used to make him. Uma didn't know how to make that soup and she certainly wasn't going to brave the Gaston house just to get the recipe. Why did they both have to get sick?

Harry had been the first to fall ill with a simple head cold, nothing he hadn't survived before. Gil had volunteered to watch over him when he was confined to the ship. Two days later Gil became sick and the responsibility was left to Uma. It had only been a day and she was already nearing her wits end. Bonny had reassured them both they would be perfectly fine with a few days of bed rest, but neither seemed to believe it. Why were boys like this?

"Cap'n, leave us we're goners," Harry said from his hammock. One arm was thrown over his eyes, the other pointing towards the door.

"Noo-I dun wanna die alone Uma, dun leave me alone," Gil whined, his stuffy nose slurring his words.

"Wha about me?"

"You can make soup."

"I ain't leavin you two and I'm not making you soup Gil, you haven't even taken the meds Bonny found for you."

"It tastes bad, I dun wan it."

"Me either,"

"Listen if you don't take this medicine and get better quickly, you will be testing your swimming abilities got it?" Both boys quieted, sulking as they took their medicine much to Uma's exasperation. The cabin was silent for a moment.

"I don feel better yet, I mus be dyin."

"Me either, I toldja soups the only-" Uma didn't stick around to listen to their complaints. She slammed the door of their room and stalked towards her own quarters. Closing her own door, she grabbed her pillow and buried her face in it. She screamed. These boys would be the death of her.

Three days later Gil and Harry were given the all clear from Bonny. Uma was overjoyed, even more than the boys were. She had made it without killing either of them and now everything could go back to normal. Or at least that's what she had hoped. She let out an almighty sneeze as she walked towards the back table, sniffling afterwards. The whole crew was automatically staring at her, Gil and Harry beginning to look quite sheepish at her steadily darkening expression.

Uma was going to kill them.


	12. Song

Hey everyone! I am sorry I didn't post earlier, this one took me a bit due to school but it finally done. This was done at the request of Midnight. I made up a little bit of backstory for Ursula I think? Not really sure I just sorta went with it. Let me know what you all think, I love hearing what you have to say! Also if any of you are interested I started another piece called One Person to Raise an Isle. The updating schedule on it will probably be a bit sporadic but its basically about if Fairy Godmother went to the Isle before any of the VKs came to Auradon. Hope everyone is having a good day.

* * *

Uma loved to sing. She loved the sound of lyrics flowing together, the harmony of tones coming together. Every song had a beat like a heart, thrumming through the air and crashing into all those who heard its rhythm. Yes, Uma loved to sing and she knew everyone loved listening to her. But very few had ever heard Uma's song. The hauntingly wild and fierce song of the ocean that Uma would sing into existence. Her siren song. Very few had ever heard it, mostly because her mother either loved or hated her song and Uma was never sure which it was that day. Even so, when she was alone she loved to just sing.

The chip shop was closing up for the night. Uma was wiping down the tables, the shop eerily quiet. Gil and Harry were busy with tasks she had assigned earlier in the day, so she was alone. Not liking the lack of noise, Uma began humming quietly to herself. Slowly lyrics began mixing in, the chorus of _What's My Name_ bringing a soft smile to her lips. She really did love that song. As she moved into the kitchen the words faded, shifting into a different melody.

Her humming turned into waves, her words spoken in the ocean's tongue. The lyrics burned her like the midday sun and flowed on a salty breeze. Her siren song fell from her lips and wrapped her in its warm embrace, her heart beating in sync as it thrummed with all the power of the ocean. Like this, Uma felt utterly invincible. She was the daughter of the sea, master of waves and a goddess of the ocean. She was Uma.

"You have a beautiful song," a frighteningly familiar voice said. Uma spun around, nearly dropping the plate she was washing. Her mother was smiling in the doorway between the kitchen and their house, her tentacles spilling across the floor. Uma remained silent and guarded at the compliment and smile. Her mother was never nice unless she wanted something.

"I used to have such a song." Ursula continued, her tentacles slowly shifting towards Uma. "Then Triton's daughter and her little prince stole it from me." She spat out. Uma frowned, knowing her mother's words were only partially true. Ursula's singing voice had been destroyed when Ariel's prince had killed her, not even being resurrected had been able to fix that. But Uma also knew from her many conversations with the sharks around the Isle that her mother had lost her siren song, and thus connection to the ocean, long before Ariel ever made a deal with her. Dark magic done without restraint could alienate even the ocean. Ursula had lost her song, which was half the reason she asked for Ariel's voice as payment. Uma's heartbeat picked up, she didn't like where this situation was going.

"Uma darling, let's make a deal," Ursula said, her tentacles creeping even closer to Uma, blocking her path to the door. Uma knew her mother was unable to make any actual deals, but the fear at her mother's tone still rose. Ursula was dangerous on a good day, right now she seemed downright unhinged. Uma ground her teeth, she was all alone and against her mother Uma knew she was at a terrible disadvantage.

"I'll make it worth your while girl, you'll be free to do whatever you please. No more shifts, no more dishes. I won't even say anything about your relationships with those pirates. All you have to give in return is your voice."

"No," the word was out of Uma's mouth before she could even think about it. She meant it, as if she would ever give up her voice, her song. She would rather spend the rest of her life as a miserable waitress then give up her birthright. But how she wished she hadn't said anything at all. Ursula's sickening smile turned into a scowl.

"No?" The word came out like a hiss. Uma tried to dodge the tentacles coming for her, moving towards the door into the shop. "You ungrateful brat, I gave birth to you! I gave you your voice and I want it back." Uma had almost reached the door when a tentacle wrapped around her leg, making her fall to the ground as it dragged her towards Ursula. Another slid around her neck, tightening as she continued to try and pull away. She was lifted off the ground, making her gasp and claw at the appendage as she struggled for air.

"Sing!" Ursula commanded, her hand going up to her own neck, pausing when she didn't feel the shell necklace.

"Where is it?" She asked, looking down, leaving Uma to hang from her grasp. It didn't even take a minute for the full force of reality to come crashing back down on the sea witch, she had no true power. She screamed, her tentacles crashing into the floor and walls, Uma caught in the destruction. Realizing Uma was still being held, she tossed her towards the door, uncaring that she wasn't moving. Ursula turned, her furious screeching heard outside the chip shop. Surrounded by tables and chairs in the dim light, Uma lay motionless. Several gashes were bleeding, staining the floor around her, dark bruises around her throat forming. The shop soon fell quiet once more.

* * *

Harry and Gil were both done with their business for the day and were walking towards the chip shop. They were supposed to meet Uma back at the ship but they had finished early and were hoping to surprise their Captain with a visit and help. The day had been good, Harry had earned a little extra money while terrorizing the citizens of the Isle while Gil had scared a lesser gang out of trying to take over any of their turf. Both of them were grinning, eager to tell Uma everything that had happened. When they reached the chip shop only one light was visible from outside. Taking it as a sign Uma was still there Harry barged in, Gil right behind him.

"Cap'n" Harry called into the silent shop. The usual sounds of Uma's footsteps coming to greet them were absent and for a moment they wondered if she had already left. But Uma would never leave the lights on, something wasn't right. They split up, circling around the edges of the shop hands on the hilts of their swords. Gil saw the blood first.

"Uma?" He said, worry rising at the bit of blood. He rounded the table and froze. "Uma!" His shout had Harry running towards him even as he kneeled next to his motionless captain. Red splattered the floor around her from several cuts. Quickly he grabbed her wrist and held his hand in front of her mouth. He sighed when he felt air rush against his palm and the soft flutter of a pulse beneath his fingers. Harry was then there, knocking his hands out of the way to check for himself, his eyes focused solely on Uma's face. A bit calmer knowing she was alive, Gil scanned her body and the area around them, trying to figure out what had happened. His eyes landed on the molted skin around her throat, gently pushing aside her braids. A closer look easily revealed the sucker marks from tentacles, markings they had seen often enough on Uma before. Gil and Harry shared a dark glance as the pieces clicked into place.

"I'm gonne te kill her," Harry said beginning to stand. Gil quickly caught his arm, standing firm even as Harry shot him a deadly glare.

"You're gonna help me patch Uma up." Gil said, using every bit of confidence and determination he had to stare back at Harry, not giving in to the heated look. "I'll help you kill her tomorrow, today we gotta help Uma." There was a beat and then Harry's head jerked in some semblance of a nod as he carefully scooped Uma up into his arms. He held her close to his chest as they left the chip shop, Gil a step ahead of them shielding her from view. No one dared step in their way, both boys were ready to gut anyone who came between them and their ship.

A few members of the crew were lounging on deck when they neared. They quickly stood when they saw Uma lying in Harry's arms, questions spilling from their lips. Harry and Gil didn't answer them, solely focused on getting Uma to her cabin so they could patch her up. The door slammed closed as Gil started grabbing medical supplies from the cabinet, Harry laying Uma on the bed. They worked roughly in tandem. In all honesty they weren't used to working at patching Uma up. Uma was always working with one of them to patch up the other. They always tried to take the blows so their captain didn't have to. But today they had failed. Failed to protect her from her own mother and now she was bruised, bloody and unconscious. Harry and Gil loathed failing Uma.

There wasn't a lot either of them could do. They cleaned the cuts and bandaged the worse of them, pulling a few blankets from Gil's room to try and keep her warm and comfortable. Bonny had been by, but she didn't know much else to do either. Everyone was just waiting, waiting for Uma to wake up and tell them what to do in such a situation. Harry was still out for blood but his longing to see Uma awake overrode it, leaving him sitting next to her bed inevitably falling asleep against it. Gil sat in front of the door, silently watching the pair until he too fell asleep.

* * *

Harry woke to someone prodding him. His head snapped up, instantly focusing on Uma who was staring at him. The room was dark but he could make out her hand gesturing towards her throat.

"Water," she rasped out. Harry was on his feet, stumbling towards the table where they had set a glass earlier. Gil woke up to the commotion, standing quickly.

"Uma?"

"She's up," Harry responded, handing Uma the glass as he sat on the edge of the bed. Uma winced as she drank the bruising taking it's toll. There was silence as she handed the glass back to Harry.

"I'll kill 'er," Harry declared.

"No,"

"Wha do ye mean no? She almost killed ye."

"She wanted my voice and she's too strong,"

"And? I'll still kill 'er,"

"After-After the barrier is down. I'll have magic then."

"But-"

"No," Uma said with as much finality as she could. Harry and Gil stared at her not fully believing what she said. But they would obey the captain's orders.

"Somethin to look forwards to eh?" Gil said nudging Harry. The pirate boy was still frowning but his expression softened when Uma ran her fingers through his hair. Harry melted onto the floor, leaning against the bed again as Uma laid back down, exhaustion already getting to her. Gil sat next to Harry, his eye on the door. He started to hum a simple sea shanty he knew Uma liked, Harry quickly catching on. Uma sighed, her breathing evening out quickly to their shared melody, both boys falling asleep soon after.


	13. The Sea Captain

Hey everyone! So this was done at the request of an anonymous tumblr user. It's short and I know I have others to do (I am half way done with another request) but I just couldn't get it out of my head. So here it is. Hope you like it.

* * *

Fog swirled around the smooth stones jutting up from the freezing ocean water. Dorsal fins broke the gentle waves and smooth scales slid after them. Two dark hands rose from the water, placing themselves on one of the rocks, pulling Uma from her watery home. She sat on the rock with practiced ease, her shimmering blue tail lightly swaying with the current. Around her other mermaids, her sisters, pulled themselves out of the water as well. A shark circled Uma's rock causing a faint smile to cross her lips. She reached towards it, letting her hands run over its rough body. The shark circled once more then left, swimming farther out in anticipation.

Uma looked up as the bow of a boat broke through the thick fog. Her sisters began to hum and Uma's smile turned wicked. Lyrics, spoken in the tongue of death for mortals, spilled from her lips. The air around them shimmered amidst the darkness and fog, drawing every eye on board. Uma sang of the sea and the riches lying beneath the waves. Beneath the ship the water glowed gold. Sailors of all ages rushed to the sides, staring with mouths wide open. All but one. He stood behind the wheel, shouting orders to his crew hands over his ears. Uma wanted to laugh at his foolishness. As if his hands could stop her melody.

The haunting melody of the sea pitched faded with the tide, the constant sway lulling the sailors. Their mouths were no longer agape with wonder, they hung limp from dead eyed skulls. One, barely older than a child, leaned forwards over the railing. Uma smirked around the words, as he pitched forwards just as the humming peaked. The water where he fell was stained red within moments, but none noticed. They were hers. A sharp shout drew her attention. The man from before was frantically shouting, trying to break his crew out of their trance. Uma watched with fascination as he shuddered with the tide. She admired his strength of will to withstand her for so long.

Man after man plummeted to his watery grave, never to know of their fate. Her faithful pets would feast tonight. Nearly all of Uma's attention was on the man. His coat was like the ocean beneath his ship and upon his head was a black hat. Surely he must be the captain, for he had all the bearing of one. Even as sailor after sailor fell, he still tried to break them free from her hold. Her song of riches seemed unable to reach him as it did all others. How strange for a pirate. As he was left alone on deck Uma let her lyrics shift. She sang of power, of glory and fame. Still he fought. What mortal could fight such basic desires? Uma's eyes were fixed on him, fascinated with his shaking form. Unsure why her voice dipped and faded into a song of love, of camaraderie and companionship. Her sisters stirred and hissed around her, keeping harmony but only just. This wasn't a melody for mortals. This was her song.

The brave captain stopped shaking. Slowly his hands fell away from his ears as he straightened. He turned and Uma nearly gasped as he stared directly at her. Sailors had looked her way before, but their eyes were always cloudy with magic. His were sharp and clear and blue like the ocean. Words came without her even knowing what she was saying, her attention captured entirely by the man. He walked towards the edge, stepping onto the railing. The spirit of the sea spilled from her lips and pooled within his eyes, a strong and raging and blue creature. They stared, seeing each other in their purest forms. He pitched forwards with the rocking of the tide as Uma dove into the water.


	14. You Cannot Be a Rotten Pirate

Hey everyone! So this was done for a request by user xxXTheySayI'mEvilXxx. This was fun to write. I hope the dialogue is actually mean where it is supposed to be mean? I have a hard time writing people being rude so I hope its ok. Let me know what you think, I love hearing from you.

* * *

Gil had been hoping the day would be peaceful, or as peaceful as possible on the Isle. But no, Mal's gang was bored and that meant they had to entertain them, or lose some their hard won turf.

The three of them were patrolling one of their borders, happy someone else was working Uma's shift. Mal was the first person they saw, Uma instantly tensing up. They stalked towards her turned back.

"What are you doing here? This isn't your turf." Uma spat out, hand on the hilt of her sword. Harry and Gil stood on either side of Uma, drawing themselves up to appear as threatening as possible. Mal turned around slowly from the booth she was looking at, a triangular black pirate hat held in her hands. Even Gil could tell the smile on her face was as fake as they came.

"Oh hey there shrimpy, look at this little hat I found. What do you think? I think I'd be great as a pirate." Mal asked, putting the battered hat on her head.

"You-"

"I didn't actually want your opinion. As if anything you care about could be good enough for me." Mal laughed and tossed the hat aside, letting it splash into a muddy puddle. Gil could feel the anger radiating from Harry, the hook wielding boy's entire body was tense. Gil's fists were also clenching, he did like anyone who mocked or hurt Uma and he knew Mal was doing both.

"Get off our turf." Uma ground out. Mal tilted her head.

"Your turf? This is my turf shrimpy." She said, grinning. The sound of clashing swords filled the street as Harry lunged forwards, sword drawn, only to be blocked as Jay stepped out of the shadows. The clang sent people scurrying away as Uma and Mal both drew their own swords as well. A gang fight wasn't something the common citizen wanted to get involved in. Gil briefly wandered when Mal had learned to sword fight. They had always had the upper hand at close range fighting due to her lack of sword skills, but watching her duel with Mal he realized she must have been given some serious lessons. He didn't spend much time dwelling on it though, he had full faith that Uma would always be the better fighter. Gil backed up, sword half drawn, observing the two fights happening. Everyone was holding their own and Gil didn't want to interfere and get in the way of Harry or Uma, but he would be there if they needed help changing the tides. Both of them had scores to settle with their opponents and Gil was happy to let them. Not to mention, half of Mal's gang hadn't shown up yet.

Just as the thought crossed his mind something hit him in the back, exploding around him and releasing a blue cloud of smoke. Gil coughed, squinting through the smoke as he tried to see. A sword slashed his arm, making him yelp in surprise. He drew his sword as he stared at his surroundings with cold eyes. Spotting the shadows moving through the smoke, he swung his sword at them. One strike struck, metal on metal ringing and telling Gil everything he needed to know. His sword slid down their blade as he lunged forwards, releasing his own sword in favor of grabbing the other hilt as his other arm caught his attacker around the middle. The smoke had faded enough for him to see the small white haired boy in his hold. Carlos, he believed the boy was called, was staring at him in surprise, slight terror in his eyes at the situation he was now in. Gil huffed as a sharp pain sliced the arm holding the boy. He turned quickly without ever relaxing his grip, using his free hand to grab the offending blade and wrenching it out of a pretty blue haired girl's grasp. Evie stepped out of his immediate range and Gil didn't try to grab her. All three of them knew this really wasn't their fight, they were just dragged into it by their partners. Even so, they all knew exactly who would win a fight between the three of them.

There was a shout from behind causing Gil to turn. Harry was staring hatefully at Jay who was holding the hook high with a triumphant smirk. The thief threw it, the silver hook flying high into the air before crashing to the ground amidst the crowd of onlookers. The people fled, not wanting to be near the hook, and thus endangering it with their trampling feet. Harry surged towards his fallen hook instinctively, leaving Jay free to help Mal. By the time Harry realized his mistake, Uma was overpowered. Carlos swiftly kicked Gil, the hit letting him barely slip out of his hold. The two darted to Mal's and Jay's sides. Uma was pissed. Harry was snarling with rage and Gil was resigned. They had lost. Harry picked up his hook as the three of them left. Gil knew they would be back but for now they retreated. Harry and Uma would be in a foul mood for days. So much for a peaceful day.

* * *

Behind them Mal was smirking victoriously but doubt was creeping into her head. If Jay hadn't gotten a hold of Harry's hook they may have actually lost. Uma and Harry were getting too strong, but even so they weren't even the biggest threat. No Mal gave that honor to Gil. Mal had insured early on she would always be able to take down Uma with a few well chosen words. Harry, while an amazing fighter, was controlled by his emotions and had too obvious of weaknesses. But Gil was a complete anomaly. He was too kind for the Isle, and perhaps that was the only thing keeping him from becoming the best. She had heard the stories of Gil taking on five people alone and still being the one to walk out alive. He was a force of nature only held back by his kindness. Mal didn't like that Harry and Uma had such a strong fighter at their side. She wanted Gil to be apart of her gang.

* * *

Gil was wandering the streets. He hadn't said anything banishment worthy, but he knew he was grating on Harry's and Uma's already terrible moods. They all knew there was nothing he could do to help them during these times, he could only anger them further. Tomorrow would be better Gil decided as he walked.

The sun was beginning to set. Gil didn't really want to back to his home yet. He kept walking, occasionally checking the borders of their turf when he came to them and just enjoying the time between the bustle of day and the terror of night. A familiar, but unwelcome, symbol caught his eye. A coiled cobra stared at him from the back of a leather jacket. Only one person would wear such a symbol and he was not allowed on this part of the Isle. Gil kept his gaze fixed on the snake, following behind Jay. Usually Gil didn't care as much who was on their turf as long as they didn't cause trouble. But after what Mal's gang had done only that morning, Gil was wary of Jay's presence. He followed him down an alley, pausing when he saw the rest of the group. Jay leaned against one of the walls as Mal hopped down from her place on a crate. Evie and Carlos were watching him from their seats. Gil really didn't like this.

"Hi Gil," Mal said a friendly smile on her face.

"You're not supposed to be here."

"Chill, we're not here to take anymore of shrimpy's turf." Mal said putting quotes around turf. "We came to talk to you."

"Me?" Now Gil was just confused.

"Mhm, I want you to join us."

"Join you?"

"My gang, I offering you a place with me."

"Why? I'm with Uma."

"Are you? Your not now, I bet she kicked you out again. She doesn't do that to Harry does she?"

"Well no-"

"I don't kick any of them out and I wouldn't do that to you either. I'd appreciate your skills."

"Uma does appreciate me. The three of us are a team.

"Are you sure? Or are you just their replaceable muscle?" Gil reared back at that comment, not having noticed how close Mal had gotten. The stinging words of his own self doubt came back with that one simple phrase. No, no he was more than that to them. _Are you sure?_ His head asked. Usually he was, but-dammit, was he? Mal smiled sadly at him.

"I'd never make you doubt your worth at all." She said and Gil wished with all his heart that the promise hadn't sounded so good.

"Gil," a voice so familiar and so surprising had Gil turning around. Harry stood at the entrance of the alleyway his expression cold and unfriendly. Nearly anyone on the Isle would have shrunk back in fear but in that moment Gil couldn't have been more thrilled. Harry had come looking for him. Amidst all Harry's anger and self-loathing he had come looking for Gil. A brief smile crossed his lips before he turned back to Mal, smirking as he remembered her words from earlier in the day.

"I'm not good enough for you."


End file.
